1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of appending a position stamp to an image file of a photo or video clip taken with a digital camera having a GPS antenna and a GPS RF front-end including an analogue to digital converter for receiving GPS signals and outputting GPS signal samples; and to a digital camera and computer for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a digital camera having a GPS receiver wherein image files generated by the digital camera are annotated or labeled with data identifying the position of the camera at the time of capture as determined by the GPS receiver. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,446 or European patent application EP1189021A1.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of the aforementioned type comprising the steps of (i) upon a user talking a photo or video clip: (a) creating an image file containing that photo or video clip, and (b) sampling received GPS signals and storing those GPS signal samples, e.g. in a file format, with an indication of the image file of the photo or video clip to which those GPS signal samples pertain; and (ii) subsequently processing the GPS signal samples to obtain a position fix and appending the position fix to the image file.
The inventors have realized that storing GPS signal samples with an indication of the image file of the photo or video clip to which those GPS signal samples pertain enables those GPS signal samples to be processed at leisure to determine a position fix and, thereafter, append a position stamp to the image file. For example, they may be processed after an intentional delay has elapsed; after the image file and GPS signal samples have been uploaded to an external computer; or upon detecting the connection to the camera of an external power source (either automatically or after user confirmation of an automatic prompt for the same).
In particular, step (i) may be performed twice upon a user taking respective first and second photo or video clips, prior to step (ii) being done for the first photo or video clip.
Also provided in accordance with the present invention is a corresponding digital camera and computer as claimed in claims 1 to 5.